


The Evening Stars

by NicNack4U



Series: The Wishing on a Star Series [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Character Death Fix, Complete, F/M, Getting Together, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Interracial Relationship, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Movie, Romance, The Evening Star, The Evening Stars, Wishes, Wishing, post-movie fix-it, wishes coming true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Lottie is happy that Tia's dreams came true. But, she's feeling sad that her dreams haven't come true yet. So, she wishes on the Evening Stars, Ray and Evangeline, and gets a unexpected but not unwelcome surprise.





	The Evening Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Princess and the Frog. Disney does. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. I had a lot of fun writing it!

 

 

 

 

 

  Charlotte was happy that Tiana found her happy ever after. But, she still wished that her happy ending would come true, too.

 

So, one night after arriving back home from Tiana's Palace, she immediately ran up to her room and hurried over to her balcony.

 

She dropped down to her knees and put her hands together in a praying pose. Lottie closed her eyes and whispered:

 

"Please, please, please... Evenin' Stars. Ray, Evangeline, please... Help me make my dreams come true."

 

She stayed kneeling there for a long moment before giving up. She opened her eyes, unclasped her hands and got back up on her feet. She took one last look at Ray and Evangeline before sighing softly and turning to go back inside her bedroom.

 

As she reached the entrance to her room, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

Curious, she turned back and bit back a scream just in time to remember that Big Daddy was asleep in his room. She definitely didn't want him to wake up and see what - no, who - she saw standing right in front of her on her balcony.

 

She was shocked and surprised by who she saw. She couldn't believe it.

 

Because standing there right in front of her with the same disbelief she was feeling in that moment was a very much alive Dr. Facilier aka Shadow Man.

 

"Hello, Ms. La Bouff," he greeted Lottie softly, tipping his hat to her with a charming smile and a deep bow.

 

"Hello, Dr. Facilier," Charlotte whispered, smiling tentatively.

 

"Mind takin' a walk in the moonlight with me, darlin'?" He asked, holding out a hand in invitation.

 

Lottie smiled, shaking her head. "No, I don't mind at all. I'd love to. Just let me change into something more appropriate for walkin' in. Can't exactly go out in my nightgown, ya know," she giggled and winked at Facilier. 

 

Facilier gave her a smirk and a very unsubtle once-over. Lottie blushed under his appreciation of her looks and his smirk widened as he noticed. 

 

"Alright then,  _cher._ You just let me know when you're ready to go. I'll be waitin' outside for ya."

 

He gave her one last flirty look before slipping out as quietly as he could. 

 

Lottie dressed as fast as she could, using the same speed on reapplying her makeup and brushing her hair.

 

They walked together in the shadows of the night, hoping no one would see them together.

 

They talked as they walked, about anything and everything. 

 

Their late night stroll lead them to the cemetery.

 

Lottie knew she should've felt scared in that moment, but all she felt was safe and protected by the Shadow Man, of all people, and his shady, evil shadow friends.

 

And it was there in that moment that she had her first kiss with Dr. Facilier.

 

And she still felt safe.

 

She sent up a silent thanks to Ray and Evangeline, the Evening Stars. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
